Lie To Me
by Messrsmoony
Summary: Sequel to And the Night stood still ... DH Compliant believe it or not ... anyway ... What would have happened if Remus didn't die in the battle of Hogwarts ... yes ... DH Compliant and Remus survives ... odd I know ...


**Lie To Me  
**by Messrsmoony

Remus poked his head out the door looking around the empty hall to make sure there was no one there. Seeing no one he stepped out into the hall clutching the towel around his waist. He moved quickly down the hall of Grimauld Place towards the small room he was staying in. He was nearly at his room when he tripped over a small rolled up carpet that was left there from Molly and her children cleaning earlier that day.

Stealthy as I am some days Lupin." Lupin stood up quickly adjusting the towel around his waist.

"Ny- Tonks ..." Remus said surprised. "What are you doing up?"

"Causing mischief." Tonks said, her pink spiked hair standing out in the darkness of the hall. She smirked as she walked up to him. "Who do you think took your clothes?"

"I thought it might have been Sirius, he's done it before." Remus said backing away from her as she came closer. He heard a small muttered _'Lumos' _before he shielded his eyes from the light. He tried to cover himself up. He hated his body almost as much as he hated his scars.

"Stop." Tonks said taking hold of his hands. "Stop hiding from me." She said. She grabbed onto the front of his towel and pulled him forward. "Don't you want me?" Tonks asked rubbing his soft cock through the towel. Remus closed his eyes as he felt himself swell slightly.

"Stop." He whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Make me." She said slowly pushing him back into his room. She closed the door behind her, not bothering to lock the door. She advanced on him again and pulled at his towel. She pulled it loose and let it fall to the floor, leaving him bare before her. Remus tried to cover himself up again but she didn't give him that luxury. She knocked his hands away.

"Don't make me tie them." She said, gripping onto his cock again. Remus moaned at the feel of her on his cock. "Still want me to stop?" Tonks asked.

"No." Remus whispered, as her hand moved up and down his swelling shaft. Tonks smirked in triumph.

"What do you want me to do Remus?" Tonks asked moving down onto her knees. She traced her fingers over the scars on his chest and stomach trailing her fingers down through the treasure trail of hair that lead to his shaft. She took cock back into her hand, and stroked.

Remus groaned. "Dora, please." Remus begged.

"What do you want Remus?" She asked again, blowing air onto the tip of his shaft before licking her lips. "Do you want to be in my mouth Remus? Want my lips around your cock?" Remus moaned and bit his bottom lip.

"Yes." He moaned, as cum dripped from the tip of his head. Tonks smirked and poked the tip of her tongue against the small slit tasting him on tongue. She moaned in delight, enjoying how he tasted. "Dora, please ..." He begged at her teasing.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this Remus?" Tonks asked him licking his head again. "I've wanted to taste you since I first laid eyes on you. For over a year now I'd masterbate thinking of having your cock in my mouth, think of what it would feel like to have you fucking me." Remus looked down at her as she teased his dick.

"Tonks ... please ..." He begged again. Tonks smirked again and wrapped her hand around the base, the other half poking out of her fist. Remus didn't break eye contact with her as she took him into her mouth. Remus tensed and felt like he was going to cum right there. The feeling of her hot moist mouth around his hard shaft felt like the most amazing thing he had ever felt before. He threaded his fingers through her short pink hair as she began to bob her head.

Remus tried to hold still not wanting to choke her but it felt so good. His hips moved of their own accord. He slowly started to thrust into her mouth a few moments before she moved her hand away so that he could push in farther. When she moved her hand a sense of curiosity struck him. He kept his hands in her hair, keeping her from moving away from him. She looked up at him, his cock stretching her lips beautifully. He slowly pushed farther and farther into her mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of her throat and paused waiting for her to choke. Seeing no protest he pulled out before thrusting in farther, his cock going down into her throat. She choked slightly and he pulled back.

"Don't." Tonks said. "I like it. I haven't found a man big enough to choke me in years." She said. "Fuck my mouth Remus. Let yourself go." Tonks said licking up the underside of his huge cock. Remus threaded his fingers through her hair again.

"Put your hand on my arm if you want me to stop." Remus said.

"I won't." Tonks said opening her mouth for him. Remus rammed his cock into her mouth choking her on his huge shaft. He started a steady rhythm against her face, his balls hitting her chin with each thrust, her nose nudging the soft pubes around his dick. Tonks moaned and gagged around him feeling his dick sliding in and out of her throat. She ran her hands up his thighs and up to cup his ass. She pulled him forward with every thrust kneading and massaging the soft globes in her hands. Remus groaned.

"Fuck Dora ... So good ..." He said. "I'm gonna cum." He let go of her head allowing her the option of pulling back. She didn't. If anything she became more enthused. She sucked on him, taking him in as far as he was thrusting, gagging herself on his shaft, still massaging the globes of his ass. "Fuck, I'm cumming." Remus said thrusting against her mouth. "Dora!"

.:.:.:.

"Dora!" Remus jumped awake, the sound of an infant crying rang through the dark room. Remus whipped off the blanket and moved to the small white crib in the corner of his room. He ignored the wet stickiness in his pants as he picked up his distressed son.

"Hey Teddy Bear." He said holding him to his chest. He began to gently bounce him up and down in his arms. Teddy h ad been crying more and more increasingly, wanting his mother more and more each day.

"I miss her to Ted." He said cringing as Teddy began to cry harder. "Shh, shh," Remus said trying to sooth his son. It was many moments before he got him to quiet down again. Remus sat down on the bed and held his son. He ran his fingers through Teddy's bright purple hair. "So like your mother." He said kissing his head. He put his son back into his crib and watched him sleep for a few moments before he made his way downstairs. He moved into the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate, before sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Can't sleep?" Remus jumped, spilling his hot chocolate onto his hand. He groaned in pain as the hot liquid burned his flesh. He shook his hand off and sighed. "Sorry." She muttered walking into the room.

"It's okay." Remus said moving to the sink and washing off his hand.

"Nightmares?"

"Among other things." He said as Andromeda sat down across from him. He sat back down at the island and sipped his half empty cup of hot chocolate before whipping up the rest of the mess with a cloth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andromeda asked.

"Do you want to talk about Ted?" Remus asked. Andromeda flinched and looked away from him. "Sorry." Remus muttered. "I shouldn't have said that."

They both stayed silent for a few moments longer. "I'm sorry." Remus said again his hand clutching his mug harder.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to say it." Andromeda said.

"Not just that. Everything." Remus said not letting go of the mug.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda asked. "You've done nothing wrong."

"What are you talking about? Everything is my fault! I never should have gotten involved with your daughter! I went against my better judgment and I fucked everything up! If it wasn't for me your daughter would still be alive and you wouldn't be supporting a thirty eight year old, distraught, unemployed werewolf and his kid!" Both Remus and Andromeda jumped in shock as the mug in Remus' hands shattered. Remus sat back in his chair, tears running down his cheeks, blood dripping from his hands. He stared confused at the mug as if unable to process that it was him who broke it.

Andromeda stood up and moved around the island. She hugged Remus as he broke down crying. "It's not your fault." Andromeda said.

"Yes it is. She came to find me. If I wasn't in the picture then she wouldn't have been there." Remus said.

"Yes she would have." Andromeda said. "She would have been there sooner. She waited because you asked her to stay here. If you did do anything you gave me a few more hours with her." Andromeda moved away from him and grabbed a tea towel from the sink. She handed it to him so that he could clean off his hands. "And Teddy is my grandson, of course I'm going to take him in. And as far as I'm concerned you're as much of my family as he is." She pulled out her hand and repaired the mug. "You're a good man Remus. I didn't see it at first. But I do now. And you'll make an amazing father." Remus looked up at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"You're still here." Andromeda said before making her way back to bed leaving Remus to think about what she had just said.

.:.:.:.

Remus paced back and forth in the small room as the sun set outside. He had taken the wolfsbane that Andromeda had managed to get for him and now he was just left pacing, naked, in the spare bedroom, waiting for the full moon to rise.

Andromeda was out with Teddy. She had taken him shopping deciding that he needed more clothes. He briefly wondered how many toys would be added into the list of 'needs' as well. He smiled as he thought about how spoiled his son is before his body was consumed by pain as his transformation began.

Remus tried to stop the loud howl from escaping but he couldn't seem to stop the noise from emitting from his throat. It felt like forever before the transformation was complete. His bones still ached as he crouched on the ground.

He slowly moved over to the corner and laid down but the peace didn't last long as he heard another howl cur through the air. Remus' ears perked. That was no ordinary wolf. He silently wished that Andromeda would be smart enough to floo home with Teddy. Though he knew she would be walking home. He closed his eyes before moving to the window to watch for any sign of Andromeda or his son.

.:.:.:.

Teddy started crying as he heard the sound of a wolf howl. So close to home Andromeda soothed Teddy. "It's okay Teddy. It's just daddy." She said as Teddy cried harder. "Shh, shh," She whispered to him just as Remus did to sooth him. It didn't work.

She opened the gate quickly wanting to get him inside as soon as possible. She paused as she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Shh, Teddy. Shh." She tried again, pushing open the gate. A loud grumbling roar issued from behind her and before she had time to react she was knocked to the ground, Teddy rolling, screaming from her arms.

"Teddy!" She screamed as the larger werewolf went after her grandson. The werewolf picked up Tedy in it's huge jaws and tossed him across the lawn. Teddy's crying stopped abruptly. "NO!" Andromeda cried out as the sound of shattering glass could be heard over the lawn. The next thing Andromeda saw was a skinny garish coloured werewolf lunge at the large black one, its teeth sinking into its neck.

Andromeda wanted to rush over to Teddy but she couldn't get around the two combating werewolves. The black wolf was much larger than Remus that much was clear. It over powered him easily, wrapping it's larger hand around Remus' thin neck. The wolf lifted Remus off the ground by his neck. Remus kicked and scratched trying to get free but the large werewolf slammed Remus against the ground, a loud yelp issuing from him as he hit. Remus was bleeding badly from a few bites and scratches. He could barely get up, but his adrenalin kept him going. He was about to attack again when there was a loud crack followed by seven more. Eight ministry members appeared stunning the black wolf and easily taking him down. Remus relaxed and looked to his son who was still not moving.

Remus' ears were pulled back in fear as he slowly approached Teddy. He was barely a foot away from checking on his son when he felt something hit his back knocking him forward and felt something wrap around his neck.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" He heard Andromeda yell. "He did nothing wrong! He was protecting us!" He watched the still form of his son before everything went back.

.:.:.:.

Remus woke with a splitting headache. White lights danced before his eyes and he tried to cover them with his arm to clock out the blinding light.

"Where am I?" He asked finding that he couldn't move his arms or legs, so he would have to deal with the light in his face.

"You're in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures." He heard a woman's voice. "We're running some tests on you before your trial."

"Trial? For what?" Remus asked.

"You did not take the proper precautions as stated by the new werewolf law. You are aware of this law as you were involved in the proceedings when it came into act. You allowed yourself free."

"I was protecting my son!" Remus said angrily.

"I know that Mr. Lupin." She said. "But you are being placed on trial to determine whether you are fit enough to be released."

"And if they deem that I'm not?" There was a long silence before she answered.

"Then you will be transferred to the committee for the disposal of dangerous creatures." Remus closed his eyes.

"You have to let me go." Remus said. "You know how prejudice people are against my kind. I can't allow my son ..." Remus then remembered the still form of his child. "Teddy! Where's Teddy? Is he alright?"

"I'm not in a position to say Mr. Lupin." She said sadly. "You will find out soon though."

Remus closed his eyes again. He didn't like the sound of that. "Please, no." He begged. He had to be okay. If he wasn't ... He wouldn't care if he was going to be taken to the D.O.D.C. He wouldn't have anything left to live for. His friends, his family, they would all be gone. James, Lily, Sirius, Tonks ... Teddy had to be okay. "This is my fault. I should have been faster. I should have been out there looking for him as soon as I heard that howl."

"You'd still be here." She pointed out.

"Yes, but Teddy would be safe."

.:.:.:.

Remus couldn't see it, but he could feel the pull of the moon. It clawed at him, crawling beneath his skin. The white walls of the small room felt like they were closing in on him. He could smell fear, he could taste it in the back of his throat. It emanated from the small group ministry members that were watching him through the magical barricade. Watching him as he lay naked in the middle of his prison.

He stared blankly at the ceiling. This wasn't fair. They wanted to observe him in his wolf form. For a full month he had been observed, poked and prodded. Forced to take potions he didn't know what they did. For a month he was locked in this prison not knowing what happened to his baby.

Remus cringed. He could hear everything. Rubber souls on tiled floors, the scratch of the quills on parchment, the drip of the sink in his cell, the bugs crawling in the walls. His eye sight blurred, his eyes dilating. He heard an echoing cry of pain and barely processed that it was him.

His body tensed, his eyes closing, his back arching off the ground. He felt his bones shift, his joints pop. His spine felt like a burning whip splitting his flesh. His skin itched painfully as short grey fur appeared on his body and his mouth ached as his fangs elongated.

He wasn't even aware that he had rolled onto his stomach as the wolf's mind took over his own. He crouched in the middle of the room, whimpering, as the pain wracking his body slowly faded into a dull ache. As the pain became bearable Moony stood up to his full height and howled, the sound echoing through his prison and into the halls startling many of the creatures in the cells around him. A few of the ministry members dropped their parchments and quills in fright.

Moony could smell their fear even stronger now. Hear their blood pumping through their veins. Moony fell back onto his front paw-like-hands and growled. The smell of fear, the sound of promising blood and the call of the moon spurred Moony on as he charged at the small group of people. Even as he hit, head first, into the invisible barrier several of the puny humans backed away in fright.

Moony pulled himself off the ground and charged again, hitting the barrier again. He growled and banged his large fists against the barrier. The ministry members seemed to collect themselves as moony backed off the barrier. He seemed to be looking for another way out. He roared at them as he realized he couldn't get out.

Moony's anger raged as he clawed at the white metal walls.

"Can he claw through that?" One asked . Her superior shook his head.

"No, if he gets too deep he'll be met with a foot and a half of pure silver. He won't like that to much. He'll quit before he even gets to it though and start-" He paused as Remus howled again and began tearing at himself. "Doing that." He finished.

"Why does he do that?" She asked. "Why does the wolf hurt himself like that?"

"Because it doesn't like being confined." He explained. "It wants the moon and can't see it. It fills him with rage and since he has nothing else to hurt, he hurts himself."

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said. "This is cruel. This isn't proving anything. We should have given him the wolfsbane. He takes it every full moon. Why are we observing what he could be instead of what he is?"

"We are observing what he is. What he is, is a monster and a danger to everyone around him."

"And when he was protecting his son?" She asked. "Was he a danger then?"

"As far as we know he's the one who attacked the boy." He said starting to sound rather bored.

"Fenrir Greyback attacked Teddy! Remus loves his son!" She argued.

"Remus? I didn't know you two where on a first name bases." He said turning his attention back to the wolf who was in the middle of his cell panting, red blood spattering the white tiled floor.

"He gave me permission when I was doing his tests when he first arrived. He said he doesn't like formalities."

The man glared at her. "Take him down." He said not taking his eyes off of her, even though he wasn't speaking to her. "I'm sick of seeing this beast already." The girl clenched her teeth wanting to snap at her boss but knew if she did she'd be taken off this case. Remus would truly have no one.

She watched silently as the barrier came down. Moony barely able to process what happened before he was on the ground unconscious.

.:.:.:.

"Moony?" Remus' eyes slit open. "Wake up sleepy head." Remus up to see Tonks staring down at him. He whimpered and moved away from her. He hated her seeing him like this. "Oh, don't be like that." She said moving back to him. "I love you. Always. No matter what you look like." She hugged him around his thin neck and smiled when he hugged her back.

She ran her hands up his furry sides and up to his chest. He looked at her confused as she pushed him back so that he was sitting against the wall, his knees bent slightly as he was unable to straighten them fully in this form.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Tonks said running her hand over his furry body. "So soft." She said kissing his cheek. She gently ran her fingers over the top of his head, behind his ears as she kissed her way down his neck. He whimpered and tried to pull away as she straddled his waist.

"Remus, please." She begged. "Please let me do this. I want to do this." She said rubbing up against him as she kissed his chest. Moony felt himself hardening, his wolf like instincts to mate kicking in full force. Tonks looked down at his cock that had almost doubled in size from what it usually was in his human form. It had a little bit of hair on it but not much. It looked like a normal male cock except it was the same colour as the rest of him, a dark bluish grey. Looking at the size of him she wondered if maybe this was a mistake.

She slowly moved off of him and heard Moony whimper, clearly wanting her. She smiled slightly and took his stiff huge cock into her hand. "So impatient." She said with a laugh. Remus whimpered in pleasure as she touched him, but it wasn't enough. Remus lifted his hands as if wanting to do something but restrained himself, putting his hands back down. Tonks smiled again and leaned forward trying to take his cock into her mouth. She took almost a third into her mouth before she couldn't take any more. Tonks could tell that Moony was enjoying it from the dog like whines and whimpers he was making. His legs spread for her to give her easier access. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock as she moved over him. It wasn't long before the size of him became to much for her jaw. She pulled back and licked the dripping head. The fluid was thicker and there was much more than Remus produced usually, probably due to the sheer size of him. Remus whimpered as she pulled back from him.

"You want me that bad?" She asked as he nuzzled her face with his. She laughed slightly as she pulled her shirt and skirt off leaving her in nothing but a pair of gothic looking leather knee high boots. She could have sworn that Moony started drooling as she moved to place herself over his shaft.

"Be gentle." She said. She wasn't sure if she would be able to take him, but she would for him. She already knew it was going to hurt. She spread her legs wide as she grabbed his cock in her hand, placing it at her entrance. She breathed in deeply preparing herself for the pain before she slowly sank down on him.

Remus tensed and clawed at the floor, a whimper hitching in his throat. She was so tight, it felt so good. It took all his will power not to top himself, to stop Moony, from grabbing onto her and ramming into her to the hilt as hard as he could.

She cringed as she sank down on him feeling his cock tear her. It burned like nothing she'd felt before. She sank down as far as she could but was unable to take him all the way in. He was too long for her. Only by about an inch or so but enough to seriously hurt her is Remus lost control of Moony.

"Be gentle." She said again as she started to ride him. She rode him for a few moments before it once again became to much for her. Moony was thrusting up into her trying to get himself all the way in and it hurt. She moved off of him, Moony whining as she moved away from him. She watched his cock twitch against his stomach. Moony whined again and held his hand out to her wanting her to come back.

"Easy Moony." She said. "You don't want to hurt me do you?" Moony whined again, torn between not wanting to hurt her and taking his pleasure. Moony and Remus duelling inside his head around the effects of the wolfsbane.

"I love you Remus. I'll love you no matter what." She turned around and Remus thought she was going to leave but instead she moved onto her elbows and knees bearing her round ass to him. "You'll be able to go all the way in this way, and it should be easier on me." Moony moved forward reluctantly. Remus felt drool dripping down his fangs as he moved over her, his cock hanging between his legs, the tip of his cock rubbing against her cheeks. His cock was dripping with both of their juices as he placed his hands on the floor on either side of her head, lining up his cock to drive into the small puckered hole of her ass.

Moony braced his feet as he slowly began to push into her, the tight ring of flesh spreading around him easily. Moony slowly pushed into her, his cock filling her completely. He fit his cock all the way into her and didn't hear her complain once. He nudged the back of her head with his nose wanting some kind of reassurance.

"I'm fine Moony It feels really good." She said pressing back into him. Remus started moving against her, thrusting in and out of her ass, his balls slapping against her with every thrust.

Tonks cried out in pleasure with every thrust. He was so powerful, it felt amazing.

"Mmm, yeah." Tonks moaned bracing herself against the floor as his thrusts became harder and faster. She knew he was coming close as he whined, almost sounding like he was moaning.

"Remus." She begged. "Moony!" Tonks cried out as she came. She'd never finished during anal but this just felt so good. So ... right.

She could feel his fur rubbing against her skin. It felt soft as he rutted against her. She could feel his cock pulsing, knowing he was about to cum.

Remus had never felt anything so good before and he couldn't restrain his howl that turned into a loud whine as he came deep inside her.

Remus pulled out of her a few moments later, panting harshly. He nudged Tonks with his nose again and watched as she rolled onto her back.

"It hurt at first." Tonks said. "But that was amazing." She said pulling him down into a hug.

.:.:.:.

Remus woke the next day with a pounding headache.

"Dreaming about your wife again?" Remus nearly jumped. He looked over to see the girl that had been doing his tests all month.

Remus sighed. "Yeah."

"You loved her." She said though it was a statement not a question.

"Dearly." Remus said without hesitation.

"What was she like?" She asked. Remus sighed again.

"She was beautiful. Funny. Kind. She was such a klutz but always bounced right back up." He said with a smile. "She was one of the few people who could look past my ... illness ... looked at me like I was a man not a monster. My friends couldn't even do that. Not all of the time anyway."

"You speak of her so fondly. I can tell by the look in your eyes, that you love her. I never thought I'd see something so strong displayed so clearly in someone's eyes."

Remus didn't know what to say to that. She cleared her throat awkwardly before turning back to her clipboard.

"Any word of my son?" Remus asked.

"Sorry, I can't disclose that information. Your trial is in an hour though." She said as Remus sighed again.

"What do you think my chances of winning are?" He asked.

"Do you want the truth?" She asked. Remus closed his eyes.

"Lie to me." He said quietly. She closed her clipboard with a click.

"You'll win." She started. "You'll be free, you'll go home and spend the rest of your life with your son. You'll hear his first word, you'll smile when he says daddy for the first time, you'll look at him with pride when he takes his first steps. You'll get to take him to the train on his first day of school, and hug him when he's scared to leave your side. You'll meet his first girlfriend, and comfort him through his first break up. You'll get to be at his wedding and embarrass him with embarrassing photos of his childhood." She could see tears running down his cheeks from his closed eyes. "You'll be able to see him grow up and have his own kids and watch him get mad because you're spoiling them rotten ..."

The door opened and Remus looped up to see an Auror come into the room.

"Get up." He said tossing a pair of dirty prison clothes at him. "Get dressed. We're going." Remus looked to the girl next to him before looking back at the Auror.

"My trial is in an hour." Remus said confused.

"You deaf wolf boy? We're going!" He said kicking him.

"Stop hurting him!" She yelled.

"You wanna lose your job?" He asked. "Already walking on thin ice with the boss over this guy aren't you?"

"Just stop hurting him." She said as Remus put on the dirty prison clothes. Once he was finished he was hauled to his feet and dragged out the door. As soon as he was out the door another Auror forced a small silver bar into his mouth, chaining it behind Remus' head as a sack was placed over his head.

The bar in his mouth burned his tongue so close after the full moon, though not enough to leave permanent damage. He felt himself being pulled down a series of hallways, being pulled in different directions.

Finally he was pulled to a stop and the sack was ripped off his head. He could see a few other Aurors pulling Fenrir out of the room, clearly dead.

He tried to speak around the bar in his mouth. The room was small and dim and more is possible even more depressing than his own cell. The bar was pulled from his mouth as he looked up at none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" Remus said shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Remus. I truly am." He said. "The new Minister of magic isn't even aware that you are here, as I know you are on such good terms with him. But some of his ... associates, don't particularly care for your kind. I was offered a clearance on my name to get rid of but Fenrir and yourself."

Remus looked like he was going to be sick. "I never had the option of a trial did I?" He asked. "I was just used for observations and tests just to be put down like a dog."

"Fitting analogy." Malfoy said.

"What about my family?" Remus asked. Malfoy shrugged.

"I don't particularly care. I have my own family to think about. If it's any consolation, which I'm sure it's not ... I really am sorry." Lucius said aiming his wand at Remus. "Cliché I know but ... Any last words?"

"What of my son?" He asked. "What happened to him?"

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Lucius asked. Remus closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"No." Remus said. "Lie to me." Lucius was silent for a few moments until Remus opened his eyes to look at him. Their eyes met and Remus could see the sincere regret in his eyes.

"He's fine." Remus closed his eyes as the flash of green flew towards him, Lucius' lie ringing in his ears.

.:End:.

((A/N - My first one shot in a long time. Tell me what you think. Maybe I'll do a sequel ... who knows ... what do you all think? Is Teddy dead? Did Lucius tell the truth or is he lying as Remus asked him too? Leave reviews please))


End file.
